


Baby Boy

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Josh is insecure, Josh is rich, Love at First Sight, M/M, angst but not much, homeless tyler, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't exactly a "normal" couple, well for them it was normal. Josh was a famous musician, he was 28 years old and he was very rich for his age. He had been into the music scene for almost ten years and he was proud of what his life was. He was alone though, he hadn't found the right person, he had had some random relationship and some awful one night stand, but he was literally alone. Well he had been alone until he had found the most attractive boy in the whole world, and he was his.</p>
<p>They had found each other in a cold night during winter in a train station. Josh was waiting for nothing, he was just sitting there looking at the people, excited because he was finally living like a normal person, without being recognized every four minutes. The people around him seemed happy and he was smoking a cigarette with a small smile. He stood up when he heard the sound of an incoming train. Then his world fell down at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everybody, I'm here again with a sloppy Joshler fic, what a great news uh? Uhm yeah, I really don't know what I should say so enjoy! I hope it'll be a good fic though.  
> (As I always say, English isn't my first Language so if you see a mistake please tell me where it is.)

“Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone as his amazing boyfriend, his handsome baby boy with his chocolate brown eyes and his dark brown hair. He was the only good thing in his world. Looking at him was pure bliss and he was in awe when his precious treasure smile, his toothy grin was so cute and childish. He couldn't ask anything else apart his gorgeous little boy.

They weren't exactly a "normal" couple, well for them it was normal. Josh was a famous musician, he was 28 years old and he was very rich for his age. He had been into the music scene for almost ten years and he was proud of what his life was. He was alone though, he hadn't found the right person, he had had some random relationship and some awful one night stand, but he was literally alone. Well he had been alone until he had found the most attractive boy in the whole world, and he was his.

They had found each other in a cold night during winter in a train station. Josh was waiting for nothing, he was just sitting there looking at the people, excited because he was finally living like a normal person, without being recognized every four minutes. The people around him seemed happy and he was smoking a cigarette with a small smile. He stood up when he heard the sound of an incoming train. Then his world fell down at his feet.

There was a boy, a really young boy with the hood of his sweatshirt on, who was walking towards the binary where the train was going to stop. Josh jumped on his feet and he ran as fast as he could, he grabbed the hood and he dragged the shaking guy against his chest. His heart was bumping so fast that he thought he was having a heart attack. The boy was crying and hitting his chest, mumbling and pushing him away. He didn't let him go, he was too scared and a lot of questions were punching his brain.

He looked at the small boy and he gasped. His chocolate-caramel eyes were so watery that the ocean seemed dry. He was spitting words of hate at him but his voice was broken and trembling. His hands were still punching his chest but he wasn't hurting him, he was shaking too much. His face was soaked in tears and his lips were swollen and red, full of bites and scars as he had scratched them with his nails. Josh gulped and the guy went silent, his eyes were looking at the empty space behind Josh and he perfectly knew that the boy could pass out in any moment.

Josh’s right wrist started to hurt and he knew, he fucking knew, that the small red mark was telling him that he had found his soul mate. His mom had always said to him that the mark was painless, but it would start to hurt if he was seeing his soul mate for the first time. The fact that that unknown boy was destined to be with him made his heart race because fuck, fuck he was perfect even with his face covered in tears.

"What were you trying to do?"

"W-w-what do you think?", the guy snapped back angrily.

Josh sighed and licked his lips, thinking: "Listen, why don't we go to a coffee shop? You need to sit down and I need something strong to forget this.", the guy shrugged and watched Josh, waiting for him to start walking, "Are you really intentioned to follow me? I could be a serial killer."

"I hope you are one.", he mumbled making Josh shuddered.

*

They sat down at the train station's Café, it wasn't the best but Josh didn't want to walk too much. The boy was awkwardly silent and his head was low while his hands were still buried in his pocket. Josh was worried sick for a damn stranger, but there was something in the guy that had attracted him. He was so skinny and his face was the picture of sadness, Josh wanted to help him and he wanted to destroy those sad eyes, he wanted to look at them and see happiness.

"Why were you trying to...?", he didn't say the last part.

"I don't know you.", the boy said blinking and looking at the binaries, "Why are you here? Why have you saved me? I wanted to die."

"I couldn't just let it happen under my eyes. You're just a teenager, you have a whole life in front of you."

"This isn't true. I'm homeless."

Josh sighed and placed his hand on top of the boy's: "What's your name?"

"Tyler."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Goddamn it, he was ten years older than Tyler: "Hi Tyler, I'm Josh."

"I know who you are, I've seen you on  TV one day while I was searching a place for the night. You play the drums.", Josh nodded and his grip around Tyler hands became tighter, "Why you want to help me? I'm worthless."

"You're... I don't know."

"I need no pity from a fucking stranger.", Tyler stood up and Josh gulped, "You should've let me die, you damn bastard."

He just ran away and Josh was petrified. He had to find Tyler and he had to take care of him, he couldn't let a damn boy kill himself because he was homeless. He couldn't let him do that, he couldn't let his soul mate kill himself. He just couldn't.

He placed ten dollars on the Café's table and he ran out, starting to look around the train station, searching the boy with his eyes. He seemed to be vanished in the darkness and Josh wanted to scream. Then he heard a woman yelling and his heart skipped a beat while his brain was just giving up. He saw the woman look at her feet with a scared face and a phone in his hands.

"What happened?" a man asked while Josh was trying to walk towards the woman.

"This boy passed out." she said with a cold voice which made Josh became angry.

"Go away!", he screamed kneeling down and looking at Tyler's senseless body, "I'll take care of him, I'm- I'm his friend.", he held Tyler carefully and the crowd around them nodded in agreement, letting him carry the boy away from that awful train station.

*

"Please wake up.", Josh mumbled caressing Tyler's forehead. He had been sleeping for ten hours and Josh was starting to be really worried about him.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you. You should've let me die.", his voice was muffled and broken, but Josh jerked surprised, "I don't want to live anymore."

Josh shushed him stroking his hair: "Just sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna wake up. Please.", his eyes were still full of tears and Josh wrist started to hurt again, making him aware that Tyler was actually in pain physically.

"I know, I know.", Tyler closed his eyes and Josh stood up turning off the lights.

In the room there were two shining red marks and Josh smiled. He knew that Tyler was the one.

*

The next morning caught Tyler like a punch in the face. He was still there and he was alive. He groaned in frustration and he sat up, looking around the room and seeing Josh asleep on an armchair. Outside was still dark and the only light in the room was the one on Josh's wrist. Tyler knew what that meant, he wasn't stupid and his mom had explained it to him when he was a child. He couldn't believe that he had found his soul mate when he had been trying to kill himself. It was a funny situation, though.

Josh wasn't ugly, he was cute but Tyler wasn't sure about his feeling toward him. He hated that damn boy because he had stopped him the night before. He really hated him and he didn't want to spend his life with someone who couldn't understand him. Yeah, of course he knew that he couldn't escape because the knot between them had born but Tyler wasn't happy with a person like him. He was famous and Tyler was just a homeless guy. It couldn't work.

"Happy to see that you're finally awake."

Tyler jerked and looked at Josh: "Yeah, whatever."

"How are you?"

"Alive, unluckily."

Josh's jaw went rigid and Tyler saw an angry expression on his face: " _Luckily_ I was there.", he stood up and opened the door, "I'll make breakfast.", his voice was painfully calm and Tyler felt guilty when the guy walked out of the room without looking at him.

Damn knot. Damn Josh and his beautiful face.

Tyler sat up slowly and then he stood up, he followed Josh's scent and he ended in the huge kitchen where the man was cocking, mumbling angrily. Tyler sat down at the table and he coughed capturing Josh's attention. He was cute with his messy neon pink hair and his nose ring; Tyler shivered in fear, he was starting to have a crush for his soul mate. It was normal, obviously, but Tyler was scared of Josh. He didn't know why, but the man was too much kind to be good.

"What would you like for breakfast?", Josh asked with a big smile.

Tyler smiled too because the man's eyes were too funny when he smiles, they made him seem a Chinese boy and Tyler chuckled: "You're funny.", Josh blinked, "Uhm what do you have as breakfast?"

"I can make everything, basically. We have a lot of food.", Tyler nodded absently and Josh sighed, "Pancakes and waffles?", Tyler's eyes became brighter and his stomach rumbled, "I take it as a yes."

Maybe Josh really was good and sweet after all.

*

Josh was falling for his soul mate. It had been love at first sight. He hadn't ever believe in that crap, but _oh god_ , Tyler was perfect and he was a lovely person even if he was stubborn as heck. Tyler was a strange person, he was like a cat: first he pushes you away and after few seconds he searches attentions and love. Tyler was like that, he didn't want Josh to take care of him and he didn't want to stay in his house, but then he was just searching affect and cuddles. Josh at first didn't know what he had to do, Tyler was a suicidal person after all and he couldn't trust him too much. He wanted to take him to a psychologist but Tyler had protested and he hadn't talked with Josh for a whole week.

Yeah, Tyler had been living in Josh's house for almost a month, they knew that they were soul mates and no one of them wanted to be alone anymore. They hadn't kissed or anything, they were just housemates and friends, even if Josh was falling hard for the boy. There were a huge age difference between them, ten years weren't few and Josh was scared about it, he didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about that fact. It hurt him like a son of a bitch and he hoped that Tyler wouldn't find it out. He was ashamed of his stupid fear. Even if he knew that they were designated to be a couple for the rest of their life, he was scared as hell for them.

"Josh where are you?"

"Living room, Ty."

"Hey", the boy sat down next to him, "what are you watching?"

"I don't know.", Josh looked at Tyler smiling and touching his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"You don't have to ask me that, you'll free."

"So? Can I?", Josh nodded and the boy almost ran in Josh's bedroom, leaving the man speechless.

It was strange because Tyler usually slept in the guest room, Josh sighed and he started to think about what he had to do with that damn boy. He was falling in love, he was falling in love with Tyler and he couldn't help it, he just wanted to do the right thing. He let Tyler sleep for three hours and then he walked in his room, seeing the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed, all wrapped in the blanket with only his nose and his lips out of it. He seemed a burrito and Josh smiled, sitting down next to him and looking at him.

“Tyler”, he placed a hand on his head and the boy groaned in disappoint, “wake up, you’ll be late for dinner.”, Tyler moved in his sleep and he threw an arm on top of Josh’s thighs. “No, no Tyler wake up dude.”, he scrolled his shoulders and the guy held him tighter. Josh gulped because Tyler was so warm against him and he didn’t want to wake him up, but he had to because the food would be cold if they didn’t hurry up, “Tyler, there’s a taco and chipotle who are waiting for you.”

“I’m tired, Josh.”, he mumbled with his face pressed against Josh’s left thigh, “Let me sleep.”

“No honey, get up. You have to eat.”

“Fine.”

They ate in complete silence and Tyler dared to look at Josh in the eyes without flinch like always, it was a big step forward and Josh almost ended in tears, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t help his stupid smile and his silly expression. Seeing Tyler smile was a rare thing and he felt blessed when he caught a shy and sweet smile on his face, he smiled back and Tyler’s cheeks went red in few instants. Sometimes he was like a twelve years-old girl, he knew that but Josh was a perfect person and his smile was the cutest thing in the whole world, food and water didn’t matter if he had Josh’s smile. It was a sloppy thing to say and to think, Tyler knew that, but he couldn’t express himself in another way.

Josh had asked him if he wanted to see a movie together and Tyler said yes, placing himself on the man’s bed and snuggling under the blankets, patting the space near him with his hand inviting Josh to sit down there. He put a film, a dumb one, and he sat down. Tyler rested his head on his shoulder and he touched lightly his arm with the tip of his fingers, making Josh shiver in fear and pleasure. His brain wasn’t working anymore and his lungs were bagging for some oxygen, but he couldn’t breathe if Tyler was looking at him with those caramel-chocolate eyes of his.

“What do you want from me?”, it was like a whisper and he was sure that Tyler heard it, he saw him blink and then his touch was gone and his body too. The door of the guest room shut closed and Josh let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn’t asked it in a gentle way, he had obviously had to ask Tyler the stupidest question in a perfect moment, he couldn’t wait and he had ruined it making Tyler go away. Obviously.

_Alright, another night awake_ , he thought putting his headphones in his ears.

*  
The next couple of weeks were awkwardly calm and normal as if nothing had happened. Josh kept going in the studio and he kept drumming at home, Tyler had found a job and he wasn’t at home during the most of the day, leaving Josh alone and bored. The boy had been strangely happy and Josh was concerned, scared about the remote possibility that Tyler had met someone more important than Josh. They were soul mates for God’s sake, they had to be together and Josh wanted to be with him.

Everything was perfect until a Sunday afternoon. Tyler had been out for the whole morning and Josh had been drumming in the music room for almost four hours. When he decided to stop playing he went in the living room and the show in front of his eyes was the worst of the worst. Tyler was standing in front of the door and he was talking with someone who was outside. Josh froze when he heard a sweet “sure, see you tomorrow” from _his_ boy. How could he see someone during Josh’s free day? How could he? Jealousy burnt in his bones and the instinct of smash a wall took him, he tried to stay quiet but he could feel a vein pulse on his temple.

“Oh, hey I didn’t hear you arrive.”, Tyler said with a smile and rubbing the back of his head.

“Had fun, huh?”, Tyler blinked and scrolled his head, “You and that guy, I’ve heard you and I’m not stupid.”, he shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans and stared at Tyler, “Where did you meet him?”

“He works with him, he’s pretty cool and well, he’s kinda cute?”, he shrugged trying to sound relaxed, “He wants to go out with me tomorrow, though.”

“I don’t think you’ll go.”, Josh mumbled planting his fingers in his thighs through the cloth, “You’ll have to pack your things.”, Tyler’s mouth dropped open and Josh gulped, “You can live with that bitch, can’t you?”, he grabbed his car keys and his jacket, going out and shutting the door with so much strength that the whole house shook.

He wasn’t a cry baby and tears didn’t run down his face, he was just angry with Tyler and with that boy. He couldn’t believe that his fucking soul mate was dating someone else, he couldn’t believe that Tyler was like that, he was hurt and his head was aching so much that he almost passed out. He was still sitting in his car and he was still in his driveway, knowing that Tyler was watching him through the windows, hidden behinds the curtains.

He cursed loudly and started the engine, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw Tyler at the window with his eyes full of tears. It hurt because after all he was in love with the boy, he couldn’t leave him and he didn’t want to. He opened the door and he walked back on his house, he hated what he had done and he hated what _Tyler_ had done. He knew that he wasn’t an interesting person and he that he wasn’t attractive, but they were soul mates and it hurt because Josh loved Tyler.

He opened the main door and Tyler ran towards him, he hugged him tightly and he started to sob against his neck, mumbling that he was sorry and that he didn’t want to leave. Josh nodded few times and he stroked his back, he tried to walk but Tyler shook his head and he planted his fingernails in his back, making Josh hiss in pain. They stayed there for almost ten minutes and Tyler was a sobbing mess, his face was pressed against Josh’s chest and his hands were pulling the cloth of shirt, whispering that he was sorry. Josh smiled sadly and he hugged him back.

*

Things changed drastically and Josh was afraid that something was wrong with Tyler. He was concerned about his behavior and sad at the same time, Tyler seemed to depend on him now and he didn’t make a move without his consent. Josh had tried to talk to him but Tyler hadn’t listened and he seemed to be even more insecure. He had started to be clumsy and Josh had almost caught him falling on the stairs. He had screamed and his heart had stopped, Tyler had been so sorry that he had started to cry.

Everything was strange but Tyler was falling in love with Josh after three months. He was so happy and the mark on his wrist remembered him that he had someone special in his life. He and Josh didn’t kiss yet, he wanted to but he was scared to do something stupid, he had never kiss someone in his whole life and Josh was too special to ruin the moment. He was okay even if he knew that his fears were destroying him.

Josh was the best person in the world and Tyler was mesmerized by him and his personality. He wasn’t flawless but he was what Tyler had always wanted for his life, even if they weren’t going to be boyfriends because Tyler was a moron, he would be happy to be his friend. Nothing was like what they had, nothing could describe what Tyler felt when his eyes rested on Josh, when he was looking at his smile, his bright smile and his white teeth. Tyler felt ugly near him, he was sorry for not being attractive.

He had to find the guts to kiss Josh, he needed that kind of touch and he needed to feel alive again, he wanted to be alive again with Josh. He was his perfect spot of happiness and he hoped that Josh knew that, but he wasn’t sure if he was the same for the guy. There were ten years of difference between them and he knew that Josh felt stopped by it, even though for Tyler wasn’t a problem. He didn’t care about their age and he didn’t care about anything else apart them.

He was sitting on Josh’s bed and he was rubbing his thumb over his arm, the boy was asleep and Tyler was smiling like a baby because Josh was a cute sleeper. He touched his forehead with his fingers and placed a small kiss on the top of his head, but he couldn’t stop and he sighed, continuing to place small kisses all over his face. He even brushed his upper lip involuntarily and Josh smiled, moaning and pulling Tyler closer, murmuring his name so softly that the boy almost cried.

He could believe that he was actually doing that, but he had to. He cupped Josh’s face gingerly and he stayed quiet hoping that he hadn’t felt it, he kept his eyes open and he placed a small kiss on his lips, enjoying it and enjoying the small whimpers that escaped from his mouth, making Tyler snap back with scared eyes but Josh was still asleep. He kissed him another time and he prayed that Josh didn’t feel his small bite on his bottom lip.

God his lips were so soft and sweet, they were tasting like coffee and cookies and Tyler giggled, he curled himself near Josh and he felt a strong pair of arms around him, he looked at him but he was still asleep and Tyler felt blessed about it. He nuzzled Josh’s neck and then he closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face because he had kissed Josh, he had fucking kissed Josh on his lips, he couldn’t be more happy and sleep seemed to understand that. He was happy and he couldn’t stop the thought of Josh’s lips against his own, the perfect taste of them and their perfect consistence. He wanted to kiss him again, but he couldn’t.

*

Josh was watching Tyler sleep and the tip of his fingers were tracing imaginary drawings on his skin, making Tyler grunt and whimper, he giggled like a baby too and Josh couldn’t help the small kiss that he placed on his forehead. He smelled like coconut and his hair was the softest thing that he had ever touched. He couldn’t want anything else apart Tyler’s small hands wrapped around his shirt while his face was pressed against his neck. Tyler’s breathe was warm and it smelled like peppermint.

Josh kissed again his forehead and then his temples, he closed his eyes and he held _his_ baby boy tight, stroking his back and humming a song that Tyler liked. He tickled his ankle and Tyler chuckled rubbing his face against his neck, Josh sighed and started to tap his fingers on his hip, Tyler grunted and pulled Josh’s tank top, he nuzzled his jaw and let out a soft breathe, muttering his name and curling himself in Josh’s arm.

He was so beautiful and delicate that Josh was afraid to break him, he knew that Tyler was fragile even if he didn’t want to hear that. Josh left a small peck on his cheeks and Tyler smiled, shifting more and more toward Josh, tangling their legs together and hugging him. He seemed to sleep peaceful but after few minutes he started to scratch Josh’s chest, pushing him away and planting his fingernails in his skin. Josh called his name softly, knowing that he was having a nightmare; it was a normal thing, Josh knew what he had to do.

“Tyler.”, he shook his shoulders and the boy pushed him again, “Tyler.”, he scrolled his body and the boy’s eyes snapped open, full of fear and watery, “Hey, hey it’s fine, _you’re_ fine.”, Tyler sniffed and Josh caressed his hair smiling, “You’re here with me, it was just a nightmare.”, he stroked his back and he ran a thumb on his cheekbones, drying the tears away.

“It was so real.”, Tyler whispered hiding his face on Josh’s tank top, “Please don’t leave me, please.”, he muttered starting to cry again, “I can do better, you have to believe me, please.”, he started to ramble and Josh’s chest started to feel heavy.

He had to stop him and he didn’t know how, he was too shocked and Josh was starting to panic: “Look at me, Ty look at me”, the boy did so but his eyes were so red and swollen that Josh felt some tears ran down his own face, “I’ll never leave you, okay? Ty you’ll never be alone again. You are my baby boy.”, he caressed his face and Tyler nodded, he tried to stop his tears and his heart broke when he saw Josh’s face soaked in tears.

“I’m sorry Josh.”, he mumbled using a spot of his own shirt to dry the tears, “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But- but you’re crying and-”

Josh shushed him with a small kiss on his lips, making Tyler blush and seeing his eyelids fluttered close. It was a shy peck, nothing else but for Josh was like a huge step. Tyler tasted so good and his bottom lip was soft, he wanted to kiss him again but he was afraid that Tyler hadn’t liked that, he had just wanted to calm him down and he had succeeded because the boy was quiet and his eyes were wide and… was that happiness? Josh didn’t know.

Tyler cupped his face and pressed another kiss on his lips, then another one and another one. He hummed satisfied and Josh shoved a hand in his hair, he looked at him with insecure eyes and Tyler nodded. Josh kissed him softly, he moved his lips slowly on Tyler’s and the boy opened his mouth allowing Josh to deepen the kiss, he felt his tongue explore his mouth and he sighed happily. Josh was so sweet that Tyler couldn’t help a moan.

Josh broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on Tyler’s, he stroked his face and his hair smiling, leaving few butterflies kisses all over his face and making the boy giggle. He was finally happy and he was in love with the beautiful sight in front of him: Tyler’s gorgeous presence and his toothy smile. He couldn’t imagine living without it anymore.

“My beautiful baby boy.”

Tyler laughed and kissed Josh again, he petted his bright pink hair and he played with it, he rubbed their nose together and kissed his upper lip with a big toothy smile which made Josh blush and bit his bottom lip, starting to trace a wet line down his chin, his jaw and then on his neck, leaving small kisses and bites all over it, sucking a bit and admiring the hickeys that were covering Tyler’s neck in different spots. His skin was so soft that Josh couldn’t leave it and Tyler seemed to love that, hissing and scratching Josh’s scalp with his short and ruined nails.

“Josh.”, he panted curling his toes and putting his legs around Josh’s abdomen, closing his eyes and moaning when Josh sucked a deep purple love bite under his collarbone.

“Wanna go further?”, Tyler nodded and gulped, capturing Josh’s attention with his bobbing Adam’s apple, “Tell me stop when you want to.”, he nodded again and Josh removed quickly his t-shirt, doing the same with his tank top, seeing Tyler look at him in awe.

“You’re so beautiful.”, Tyler muttered touching his neck and then his chest, rubbing his thumbs over Josh’s nipples and sighing heavily. Josh hissed and bit Tyler’s neck gingerly, playing with the hot flesh, “Jo-osh.”, he said with a broken sigh.

“God, Tyler you are so precious and mine.”, Tyler hummed in agreement and stroked Josh’s back, “You are mine, aren’t you? Because if, you know, if you don’t wanna I under-”, here it was Josh’s insecurities and Tyler smiled kissing him forcefully, throwing his fears away with his lips.

“Shut up”, he said with a smile and giving soft pecks all over his jaw, “We’re stuck together for the rest of our lives.”, he joked with a shy smile. “I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Josh smiled and he returned to kiss and suck his neck, his collarbone and his chest, biting his nipples and licking them, making Tyler pant and scratch his back gingerly. Josh went down on his body with soft kisses and small bites, he smiled against his skin and he breathed against the wet flesh that he had bitten before. Tyler moaned Josh’s name and he pulled his hair, he smiled when Josh looked at him with naughty eyes, tugging his sweatpants and his boxers.

Silently he asked if he could remove them and Tyler nodded, pointing his fingers at Josh’s, who smiled and undressed him completely, seeing Tyler’s eyes became huge and brighter. He smiled and did the same with Tyler, he kissed him again and again, he touched his body and Tyler hugged him with shame in his eyes, Josh hadn’t ever seen someone like him, he was perfect and he wanted him to know that. He whispered that in his ear and Tyler laughed, saying that it wasn’t true but Josh held him tightly, swearing that he was telling him the truth.

*

Their first time didn’t happen that day, Tyler hadn’t been sure and Josh hadn’t wanted to force him, so they had just kissed and jacked them off. It had been enough for them and Josh couldn’t wait for their first time, the complete one. He knew that Tyler was virgin, he had told him that with his face hidden behind his hands and tears at the corners of his eyes; Josh had hugged him and kissed the top of his head, mumbling that he wanted it to be perfect for him, for them.

Tyler was more sure of himself and he wasn’t scared anymore to show his body to Josh, he started to have showers with him without keeping his eyes low and without find excuses to don’t do that. He was perfectly fine with showing all of himself to Josh because he trusted him with all of his life, Josh was perfect and at first Tyler was ashamed of his too skinny body, but Josh always told him that he was awfully beautiful.

Now they were lying on bed, their legs tangled and almost naked. Tyler was in awe in front of Josh’s flat chest and his strong thighs, compared to him he was weak. His negative thoughts were thrown away with a deep kiss from Josh, he had cupped his cheeks and the tip of his fingers were brushing the back of his head, playing with his short hair. He closed his eyes and he hummed quietly, he stroked Josh’s chest and then he left a small kiss on his cheek, seeing the boy smile and hearing him giggle. He locked their fingers together and kissed the knuckles, Josh breathed heavily and then he pressed his forehead on Tyler’s, rubbing their nose and planting his hands on the pillow under Tyler’s head, keeping his body above him.

“Are you sure?”, he whispered on his lips, brushing them with his own.

“I am.”, Tyler said gulping and blinking, “Will- I know it’ll hurt but- but will it hurt _too much_?”

“It will hurt yeah, not much if you are relaxed.”, he kissed the centre of his chest and he felt Tyler’s heart bumping under his lips, “Calm down, I’ll be gentle baby boy.”, Tyler smiled and nodded trying to convince himself that it won’t hurt too much, but Josh saw a bit on insecurity in his eyes, “If you don’t want to, we’ll wait.”, he caressed his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sure, please.”

They made love and Tyler was a moaning mess with his hands in Josh’s hair, on his back and on his neck, his lips were swollen and red but he couldn’t stop kissing Josh and god, it was one of the best experience of his whole life. He came with Josh and he wasn’t tired like the other, he was wide awake and his heart seemed to run a marathon in his chest, the loud “tum tum” made Josh smile and he pressed his forehead on Tyler’s skin, kissing it and caressing his skin.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”, Tyler giggled and Josh looked at him with eyes full of love, “Forever, Josh.”

“Forever, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, if you have read this stupid thing, thank you!  
> If you want to send me prompts/ chat/ murder me, you can find me on:  
> Twitter: heavydirtypen  
> Instagram: the.motionless.protest  
> Kik: heavydirtypen  
> Tumblr: the-motionless-protest
> 
> So see you soon with another silly fan-fic!


End file.
